soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Newman
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Genoa City, Wisconsin | family = Newman/Abbott | father = Victor Newman | mother = Ashley Abbott | adoptivefather = Brad Carlton | sisters = Hope-Colleen Newman | halfbrothers = Nicholas Newman Adam Newman | halfsisters = Victoria Newman Colleen Carlton (adoptive) | siblings = Victoria Newman Nicholas Newman Adam Newman Colleen Carlton (adoptive) | spouse = | romances = Ryder Callahan Daniel Romalotti Carmine Basco Alex Chavez | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandchildren = | grandfathers = Albert Miller Brent Davis Arturo Kaplan (adoptive) | grandmothers = Cora Miller Dina Mergeron Rebecca Kaplan (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Matthew Miller Jack Abbott Traci Abbott Billy Abbott (legal) Stephanie Kaplan (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Cassie Newman (adoptive) Noah Newman Eve Howard Reed Hellstrom Summer Newman Faith Newman John Abbott IV (adoptive) | cousins = Keemo Volien Abbott Kyle Jenkins Abbott Colleen Carlton | relatives = John Abbott Billy Abbott Cordelia Abbott Johnny Abbott Olivia Winters Neil Winters | species = }} Abigail Rachel "Abby" Newman is a fictional character from the CBS daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. The character was born on-screen in 2000 but over the years has been aged significantly. Actress Marcy Rylan stepped into the role in 2010. Conception Casting In 2003, Darcy Rose Byrnes began portraying Abby Carlton on both Y&R and The Bold and the Beautiful. Brynes' run came to an end when Noah Newman was aged to a teenager, and Abby's character was soon to follow. In 2008, the series began searching for a teenage actress to take on the role. Hayley Erin was cast as a SORAS'd Abby, and she debuted on December 29, 2008. Erin played the role until April 14, 2010, when the character was aged to a young adult. The role was recast again with Marcy Rylan, who began taping the week of April 5, 2010, and her first episode aired May 18, 2010. Rylan is soap vet from most known for her role as the sassy, Lizzie Spaulding on Guiding Light. Her former costars, Jeff Branson and John Driscoll were already actors on Y&R. Rylan was absent from the show for most of the 2011 holiday season due to a maternity leave. On January 5, 2012, Rylan began taping scenes, and she returned to the series on January 23, 2012. Characterization Nelson Branco describes Abby as a spoiled, yet ambitious, sassy, smart and stubborn heiress. Rylan was initially afraid that Abby was very similar to Lizzie Spaulding as they were both wealthy rich heiresses who caused trouble. Rylan embraces typecast and stated that as an actor, it is good to be seen as someone who can play "good, bad, and the in-between." Rylan's Abby first appears in May 2010, promoting herself as an animal rights activist. She garners the nickname, The Naked Heiress when she flashes photographers in the lobby of Jabot Cosmetics. Branco noted that Abby is the only major character who is a hybrid of the Abbotts and Newmans. Early on, Rylan's Abby does not really show which of her families she favors more; Rylan states that Abby would eventually find a balance between the Newmans and the Abbotts and "Abby is a little more half-and-half." Marcy Rylan believes that Abby is such a rebel because she needs attention to feel like she matters to those around her. Abby's reality-TV star personality leads many to believe that Abby is the next Paris Hilton. Backstory Abby Carlton was conceived when Ashley Abbott, desperate to have Victor Newman's child to replace the one whom she aborted years prior, stole his sperm from Diane Jenkins, who had obtained the sample illegally from a fertility lab. Ashley then secretly inseminated herself, and Abigail Carlton was born on November 13, 2000. Abby believed that her father was Brad Carlton, and she was consequently given his last name upon her birth. When Ashley had cancer, she recorded a video message for Abby to see when was older, and she revealed that Victor was her biological father. Ashley survived her cancer, but Abby saw the video without her mother's knowledge, and she ran to Victor. After the truth came out, Abby saw both Brad and Victor as father figures. She later changed her name to Abigail Newman. In 2008, Abby's birth year was revised to 1994 when she was said to be 14 years old in December 2008. With the role being recast in 2010, Abby's birth year is revised to 1988 when she is aged to 21. Storylines 2007–2009 In 2007, Ashley left Genoa City to work for Jabot International in Hong Kong, and she took Abby with her. Ashley's character crossed over to Young and the Restless's "sister soap" The Bold and the Beautiful, and Abby followed shortly after. They both stayed in Los Angeles until 2008. They eventually moved to London, England when Ashley worked for Forrester Creations' international branch. Ashley left Abby in London when she went to Paris, France to help Victor. Abby's parents romantically reunited, and they returned to Genoa City together. Abby rejoined her parents on Christmas Day 2008 as a surprise for Victor. Ashley and Abby moved into the Newman Ranch, and Victor had a greater role in Abby's life. Brad became upset when Abby took such a strong liking to Victor. Suddenly, Abby was left heartbroken when Brad fatally drowned in 2009. Her world was sent spinning when her cousin, Colleen Carlton, died by a similar fate several months later in 2009. Abby then became the sole heiress to the Carlton estate. After the deaths of two of her loved ones, Abby began to rebel against her parents. She pursued the much older Ryder Callahan, and she unknowingly assisted with one of his schemes with his sister, Daisy Carter. Eventually, they were caught, and Abby decided to avoid the siblings. 2010— In 2010, Abby protested in front the lobby of Jabot Cosmetics after Tucker McCall became the company owner. Abby did not know that her mother returned to become CEO. Then, Abby planned to start her own reality television show, entitled "The Naked Heiress", but she didn't have the money to fund her dream. After her parents refused to help her, Abby hired Rafe Torres as her lawyer to sue her parents for her inheritance. Soon after, she began flirting with Daniel Romalotti. When Billy and Victoria Newman Abbott refused to help Abby with her reality television dream, she blackmailed Billy in order to be featured in his magazine, Restless Style. She eventually revealed Billy and Victoria's secret Jamaican marriage to their family and friends. Seemingly unstoppable, the judge then denied Abby's plea for her inheritance. Meanwhile, Abby had sex with Daniel in the Newman pool house, and she recorded it for her reality show. Her friend, Kent, sent the footage to the media. Abby and Daniel's relationship was outed when Nikki Newman and Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers, saw Abby and Daniel making out in public. Abby loved the attention that she was receiving, and after she witnessed her mother kissing Tucker McCall, she asked him to go into business with her. When Tucker turned her down, Abby decided to take a bubble bath in Katherine Chancellor's pool at the annual Chancellor Fourth of July party. Abby's inheritance was then withheld indefinitely. To spite her parents, Abby rode a horse, while naked, inside the Genoa City Athletic Club while Victor and Nikki were celebrating their engagement. She was arrested and thrown in jail. Upon her release, Abby decided to reopen her lawsuit against Victor, with the help of her uncle Jack Abbott. Later, Abby's half-siblings Victoria and Nicholas Newman joined her in her lawsuit. Victor tried to bargain with his children, but they wanted his cosmetics line, Beauty of Nature. He refused their offer, and with the help of testimonies from their estranged half-brother Adam Newman and Neil Winters, they each received $500 million in the settlement. When a powerful storm hit Genoa City, Abby searched for her mother, and she found Tucker with Diane Jenkins. When Tucker proposed to Ashley in 2010, Abby was disgusted with her stepfather-to-be. Tucker wanted to buy Abby's stock in Newman Enterprises as a "wedding gift" to Ashley, but he had other plans. Abby refused to sell her shares to Tucker, and instead, she decided to sell them to her uncle Jack Abbott for $299, one dollar less than Tucker's offer as a family discount. Abby was set on breaking up her mother's engagement, and she began recklessly partying. Tucker revoked Abby's invite to the wedding due to her behavior. No one wanted to hear Abby complain about Tucker anymore, which deeply upset her. Meanwhile, Abby now had the funds to produce The Naked Heiress, and she made her debut by stripping at Gloworm. She was then arrested and thrown in jail for indecent exposure. When Abby found out that Daniel fathered a child with Daisy Carter, she broke up with him. Abby's downward spiral seemed never-ending. she decided to take her mother on a girls' night out in an attempt to repair their relationship. In reality, she lured her mother to a cabin where Tucker was meeting Diane. On the way, Abby accidentally crashed into Tucker, leaving him severely injured. Ashley switched places with Abby, and she was thrown in jail for her "reckless driving". Abby soon remembered that she was the driver, but her parents sent her to rehab to prevent her from confessing the truth. Before she left, she made a confessional tape with the truth about the accident, and the tape fell into the hands of Diane Jenkins and Deacon Sharpe. Abby returned from rehab after only a few days, and Tucker woke up from his coma soon after. He married Ashley from his hospital bed the next day. He, too, remembered that Abby hit him, not Ashley. Abby decided to come clean to Tucker, and he forgave her. They decided to keep the truth between the two of them. With Diane threatening to reveal her confession tape to the public, she met her in the town park. The next day, Abby woke up with dirt on her clothes to hear the news that Diane's body was found in the park. Abby remembered wrestling with Diane for a key to a safe where her confession tape was located. Detective Ronan Malloy revealed that a key was found in Diane's throat. Ashley also met with Diane on the night of the murder, and she learned that Tucker did actually have an affair with Diane. Ashley apologized to Abby for not believing her. Ashley left Tucker, and Abby started to think that he was the murderer. Malloy eventually found a flash drive with Abby's confession hidden in a piece of evidence. The police arrested Abby for hitting Tucker with her car, but Tucker saved her when he told the police that Abby was not the driver. After Ashley and Tucker's official wedding ceremony in 2011, Abby went on vacation to Los Angeles, California for the holidays. She returned in 2012, just as Diane's killer was revealed: Nikki Newman. Diane attacked her in the park, and she accidentally killed Diane out of self defense. Still, the case was not over because loose evidence pointed to another conspirator. Abby's memory from the night of the murder was still foggy, but she was relieved to discover that Patty Williams was the co-conspirator. References External links *Abigail "Abby" Carlton Newman's profile on SoapCentral Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters